


Stumbling

by scherryzade



Series: Learning to Walk [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't see things until they're down on the page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene from 'Learning to Walk'.
> 
> This was actually the first fanfic I ever [posted](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/1583.html). It's been downhill ever since ;)

Sometimes you don't see things until they're down on the page.

Sketching Sheppard and McKay pushing and pulling their way across the gateroom, it's not until he tries to catch the expression in Sheppard's eyes that he realises what he's drawn. It strikes him so hard that his hand slips, putting a line across Sheppard's face that he has to rescue by drawing in sunglasses. The impression is lost, he sees with relief, and quickly sketches in Teyla and Ronon, turning the picture into a portrait of the team as they head to the gate.


End file.
